


Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has one of his infamous nightmares, and his lover is there to comfort him.</p>
<p>I do not own these characters, they are owned by JK Rowling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Harry sat up in his bed,jerked awake by the reactions of his body. His hand reached up to rub his scar, the lightning-shaped remnant of an attempt on his life when he was but a year old. The pain that had been there moments earlier was slowly dying down. He tried to calm his heavy breathing, moving his hand from his scar to wipe away the sweat over his forehead. He was hot. His entire body was sweating, he could feel the moisture running down his smooth, lightly muscled chest and clinging to his soft skin of his bared torso.

He reached his hand out past the curtains of his bed to the nightstand, grabbing hold of his glasses and slipping them on. Letting the world around him come into focus. What had caused his body to jerk him awake? If he'd been having a dream--a nightmare--he couldn't remember. Had Voldemort been planning something again? But he'd remember that...he always did before.

Harry felt himself starting to calm sown slowly. Whatever it was, it was gone now. He let out a slow sigh and glanced to the other side of his bed. Watching the form of his lover sleep. Listening to the soft, slow exhale of breath. It was comforting.

He kissed the sleeping boy's cheek before sliding out of bed. He made his way to the window and leaned against the sill, looking out over the grounds, watching the waters of the lake ripple in the moonlight. Another sigh passed his lips as he leaned his forehead against the cool glass, closing his eyes.

Those deep, emeraldine eyes opened slowly as he felt arms slip around his waist from behind. He saw the image of his lover reflected in the glass and smiled softly, leaning back into those comforting arms. The arms of the boy he's known all his previous four years at Hogwarts.

"Another dream?"

"I think so...I can't remember. Sorry for waking you..."

"Shh, it's ok." Those lips kissed Harry's neck gently. "Come on love, let's go back to bed. The Gryffindor-Slytherin match is tomorrow...we need to be rested."

Harry smiled softly. "Yeah, ok," he said quietly, moving his hand to hold his lover's. Giving it a soft squeeze, feeling the gentle squeeze in return. He let himself be led back into bed. He snuggled up against his lover and smiled.

Harry closed his eyes as he felt the other boy's hand stroke over his cheek. He let the boy turn his head, feeling lips close softly over his own in a slow kiss. He wrapped an arm around his lover's neck, returning the tender kiss and letting his lips part to invite the other boy's tongue within the sweet confines of his mouth. His own tongue rose to meet and caress the other boy's as it slipped past his lips.

The kiss continued slowly, gently. Their tongues caressing over the other's. Harry drew away slowly, sucking softly on his lover's bottom lip, feeling the boy suck upon his upper lip in reply. He closed his eyes as he broke the kiss, turning his head to rub his cheek over his lovers. Cuddling closely and ready to fall asleep.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Harry smiled and held the boy closer.

"I love you too, Draco."


End file.
